An unexpected request
by VicPin
Summary: :Kyman:Cartyle:Translation of a fic of mine: Kyle receives an adorable surprise on a rainy afternoon... Dedicated to: JeyDS and Karasu Kuroi. HAPPY B-DAY, GIRLS!


**_Hello, people!_  
**

**_There it is! The English version of a fic of mine called "Petición Inesperada", that happens to be a birthday's gift for two people: To the awesome graphical artist JeyDS (a big hug from México!), whom birthday is on this weekend, and for Karasu Kuroi (a big hug for her too!), whose birthday is on the next week._**

**_I hope that this Kyman would like you, girls! And sorry for the translation! _**

**_P.S: South Park belongs to Matt and Trey..._**

**_Hugs!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**An unexpected request.**

* * *

**Dedicated to: _JeyDS and Karasu Kuroi. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GIRLS!_**

* * *

It was a rainy afternoon in South Park.

Kyle Broflovski, aged 18, was sitting on the couch with Ike, his younger brother of 12 years old, playing "Call of Duty 3".

- Argh! -Kyle exclaimed while he furiously pressed the buttons of the console control - Ike, cover me!

- That is what I do! -exclaimed the little Canadian - Beware, Kyle!

- I get it!

Suddenly, the bell rang.

- Shit! -exclaimed very annoying Kyle - who the fuck will be?

- I do not know and I am not interested - snapped Ike highly, who was so concentrated in the video game.

- Then, fuck the person who is at the door.

After said that, Kyle returned to concentrate on the game, though not for long time; suddenly the ring returned to sound more strongly than last time. He tried to ignore the killer ring, but the emphasis was such, that made the red-haired back toward his brother and told him:

- Stop the game a moment. I'll see who knocks on the door.

- OK.

Satisfied with the response, he placed in the table control and got up to open the door.

- I'm coming! I'm coming! -he exclaimed while putting his hand on the knob.

However, when you open the door, he saw that there was no one in the entry... Except a bouquet of red roses with a box on the floor.

- What the…? -he whispered while picking up things from the floor and walked into the House.

- Who was on the door, Kyle? – Ike asked - and what are those things?

- I don't know... Except that is for me.

- What?

Ike stood up and approached Kyle, who placed the box on top of the kitchen table and put the roses in a vase. Without his brother asked him, the Canadian boy took a knife and opened the box seal to view its contents.

- Ike! What the hell are you doing? - Kyle rebuked.

- I just want to see what is inside.

- Ugh… OK... Let's see what there... Inside.

The two stayed silent surprise when they saw that inside the box had a letter, a small box crimson red color, a DVD, a CD and a set of gifts.

- Wow! -exclaimed Ike - All this is for you?

- W-well... Really... This is… Unexpected. I mean... I am very overwhelmed.

- May I take the letter? I just want to know what it is written about.

- Well...

- Pleaaaase?

- Uhmmm… Well, You… You can open it and read it…

- Yeiii!

- But…!

Ike stopped while Kyle added:

- Do not tell mom or dad. It may be something extremely embarrassing and last thing I want is listening to mom bitching me with her things, agree?

- I'm agree! -the child nodded with a smile while he took the envelope, opened it and start to reading:

**_&%&%&%&%&_**

_Hi, Kyle!_

_Guess who I am? _

_Uhmmm… I guess that you know who I am by the letter, but if you have not guessed, it means that you're not smart as you think._

_Well, it is assumed that I would tell you in a couple of years, but damn, I do not want to wait! I don't want to wait for visit to you one night at your bed and make you the love as any other..._

_**&%&%&%&%&**  
_

Kyle palled while Ike commented:

- I see that someone's after your ass.

- Continue, Ike, please... What more is wrote there?

- Well... ahem!

_**&%&%&%&%&**_

_I do not want to wait to appear one day to the doors of your House with a mariachi singing you "Cielito Lindo" and "Tecalitlán". I do not want to wait to hold you against all and say those sweet words that I keep within myself very inside... I do not want to wait in confess you that I love you, I love you, and that you are the most beautiful thing that has happened in my life._

_**&%&%&%&%&**  
_

- Kyle, there is definitely someone who is in love with you.

Kyle took the letter from the hands of Ike and continued reading.

_**&%&%&%&%&**_

_However, I know that maybe you don't took me serious nor much less upset me if I tell you what I really feel for you... But I think that it is worth telling you once and at all and not to wait a long time anymore._

_I guess that you saw the bouquet of red roses, which are your favorite flowers, and the sealed box, which, surely, you opened out of curiosity to see what contains; inside the box there a small red case, a DVD and a CD of music. Collect the case, put the CD in the minicomponent of the living room and the DVD on the TV, then press the button of the minicomponent to play the CD and then put to play the DVD._

_**&%&%&%&%&**  
_

Kyle put the letter on the table and back at Ike, said:

- Ike, help me to remove the Xbox; I have to put this DVD in the player and this CD in the minicomponent.

- OK.

Both brothers put hands to work by removing the console and connecting cables from the DVD and Blu-Ray player. Then, as said the letter, he picked up the case, put the CD in the minicomponent and pressed the "Play" button.

The song that started to sound at that time was one of the famous DJ David Guetta called "If We Ever", which happens to be Kyle's favorite song. The red-haired was towards the TV then pressed the "Play" button to play the DVD; the mouths of both brothers dropped down because of the caused astonishment.

In the movie was nothing more nor nothing less than Eric Cartman, his frienemie. The fatass… Well, not so fat. Cartman lowered weight once the doctors diagnosis him a heart disease because of his overweight, but anyway... The guy was there, sat, wearing a shirt of Pearl Jam that foreshadowed a discrete muscle. With a smile, he said:

- _Hello, Kahl! How are you? If you are seeing this, it is because you already received the box with the things that there are inside as well as the bouquet of Roses which hunt perfect with the color of your hair…_

Kyle flushed while Ike could not stop to say "Awww!" "Kyle has a boyfriend."

- _And I imagine that you've put the CD with your favorite song, that of David Guetta which, in my opinion, is the most perfect for you…_

- Awww! -Ike exclaimed.

- _Now… Perhaps the time to answer the question "why fuck that fatass is doing all this?". Well... I do this because I love you. I love you and… Man… I do not know how to ask you this… but… Open the case better..._

Kyle, who had in his hands the case, opened it … And his eyes were flooded of tears when he saw that the content of the box was a gold of 18 carat diamond engagement ring.

Ike was amazed while Cartman concluded:

- _If you opened the case… Then open the door of your home..._

Kyle quickly ran to the door and opened it.

And there, standing in the rain and in front of him, was the own Eric Cartman, breathing with a serene look never seen before by anyone. Dressed with an attentively grayed out shirt and jeans, and the uncertainty in the tone of voice, he greeted him:

- Hello, Kyle…

- Hello... Eric.

There was a silence between the two; Kyle had invited Eric to move inside with signs, but he refused and said to him:

- Kyle… I love you… I love you and… I know that this sounds like the most stupid thing that an idiot like me could be coming up, but… I think that it is worth to try …

And sighing, he added:

- K-Kyle… Uhmmm… Do you…? Do you want to… Marry me?

Ike, who was behind them, was about to faint of tenderness while Kyle started to cry of emotion; never before had thought one neo-Nazi sociopath loved him and neither that he made him a marriage request so suddenly.

In fact, he never thought that it was going to be met romantically. Kyle had begun to take more deep feelings trough the hatred that they had since they were small. Know that the fat would also have that same feeling made his heart felt encouraged.

He turned to his brother, who with a smile gave the consent of head, giving him to understand that he should take that opportunity by adhering to the noble sentiment that was it…

Obeying first to his heart, he rushed over Eric and kissing him, replied:

- Yes... Yes... I want to!

Eric immediately kissed him with more passion and embraced it very happy to hear that answer that evening rain.

- I love you, my sweet read head…

- I too... My sweet fatass.

Both laughed in the rain. Ike, for his own, he could not stand the tears of emotion.

The Canadian went straight to the kitchen, where he picked the phone, marked a number and, when he heard the voice of a boy on the other side of the line, commented:

- Stan? It's me, Ike.

- _Hello, Ike! What's going on? Is everything ok?_

With a smile drawing in the face, he replied:

- You do not believe what happened right now…


End file.
